Hall of Fame
by marchfirst
Summary: You're going to be in the hall of fame, and the world's gonna know your name.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hey, I've been trying to upload my other story and i got a block? and i don't even know what that is. And because of that stupid block my brother learned new words. bad words, bad bad bad bad bad words. And i'm really mad because i want to upload that story so badly. But heck yeah, i'm just going to make a new story so screw you block something. And yes, i know my English isn't that great but idgad. Till that stupid dumb block thing is over i'm going to upload this story.

**FYI:** Loren is a 18 year old famous singer/songwriter, model and actress without Eddie's help and Eddie is famous as well and he already broke up with cheater carter. Loren is Jake's and Traci's adoptive daughter.

* * *

Loren walked to the studio for her new Victoria Secret photo shoot. She sighed and walked inside the building with her best friend, Melissa. She didn't have many friends because everyone in this business wants something from you. She was late again and her dad wasn't going to like it. She saw the photographer from last time and she groaned. She walked towards him and she saw his smirk.

She rolled her eyes. ''Why you? Out of all people they choose you.'' Loren said.

''Well hello to you to, love. Missed me?'' Ian asked with a wicked smirk.

Loren sighed. ''You finally stopped calling me after 3 months and now you're here. Am i cursed?'' Loren asked.

''No love, people call that faith. Remember last time when you couldn't stop-''

Loren pointed her wise finger towards him. ''No word about that, you promised me that.''

''One date, Loren Tate.'' Ian said and smirked. ''One date and i'll keep it as a secret, Love.''

Loren clenched her fists. ''One date.'' She spoke towards her teeth and walked towards the dressing room.

When Loren was in her dressing room and she came back in a golden lingerie. She walked to Ian and he made pictures while Loren posed on a stool. She changed a couple times.

Ian looked up from his camera. ''Love.'' He said and Loren sighed. ''You know the pictures would look hotter without your lingerie, right?'' He said with an amused smirk.

Loren rolled her eyes. ''Are we done?'' She asked and Ian nodded. ''Bye Ian.''

She dressed in her normal clothes and she looked at her phone and sighed. 38 missed calls from her father. She decided to call him before he called a SWAT team to search her.

**Jake:** That's about time! Where u at? I almost wanted to tracing your phone.  
**Loren:** I'm sorry i was at the- Huh wait! What do you mean with _'tracing your phone.'_  
**Jake:** (Chuckled) Never mind, get your behind at the office or you're grounded.

He ended the call before she could protest. She sighed and walked to Melissa.

''We need to go.'' Loren said and Melissa nodded. They walked to the exit.

''I'll call you tonight!'' Ian shouted and Loren groaned and ignored him.

She walked to her black Ferrari that her dad brought her new last week. She closed the door behind her and she pushed the keys in the engine and she drove to the office. She pulled the car in the parking lot.

''Stay here, i'll be right back.'' Loren said and Melissa nodded. She walked in to the building and she didn't know her dad was busy with another client. She just walked inside and she was looking at her phone.

''We really need to talk about you and tracing my phone. Because if you don't stop that dad, i'll take a new phone and you won't get that number so no more callings at 6 am while normal people are still sleeping. You know what that means right?'' She was still texting and she looked up and saw her father and Eddie Duran looking at her. ''oh damn.'' she muttered.

Jake stands up. ''We really need to talk about you and sleeping. Because i heard you where to late at your photo shoot again. You know what that means right?'' Jake asked. ''You're grounded.'' Jake said with a smile on his face. Eddie chuckled and Loren groaned.

''Hell to the no grounded.'' Loren said. ''And no don't send someone to wake me up because last time that creepy actor Dylan Boyd was laying next to me watching me sleep.'' Loren said and she shivered at that memory.

''Oh yeah, i remember that. You didn't talk to me for a week.'' Jake said. ''So do you have any new songs?'' He asked.

''Yes i have new songs, yes songs and i'll record them tomorrow.'' Loren said.

''Hey Loren, what are you doing here?'' Traci, her mother asked. Loren smiled and hugged her.

''We where talking about my desire to join the national army.'' Loren said. ''What else should i be doing here?'' She asked and Eddie and Jake chuckled.

''You should be a comedian, Loren.'' Eddie said with a smile on his face. Jake glanced at Eddie.

''Thank you Eddie.'' Loren said and returned his smile. She looked at Jake. ''I need to go, i forget that Melissa is waiting in the car for me.''

Jake took Loren's wrist before she head out. ''Don't you forget something?'' He asked and Loren kissed his cheek and hugged him. ''I'll see you tomorrow at stroke of the clock 8 am.'' Jake said.

''dream on dad, i see you at 1 pm in the studio.'' Loren said and hugged Traci and kissed her cheek. ''Bye mom.'' She said and she turned around. "Bye Eddie.'' She walked out and walked in to the elevator with Eddie behind her. The doors almost closed and Eddie got in.

''Well, hello again.'' Loren said with a smile on her face.

Eddie chuckled. ''I need to ask you something, miss Tate.'' Eddie said. ''Can we maybe work together sometime? Or make a duet because i love your music.'' Eddie asked.

''Sure, i'll give you my number.'' Loren said and they exchanged phones and put their numbers in each others phones. ''Thank you and Eddie?'' Loren asked and the door opened.

''Yeah?'' He asked.

''Call me.'' She winked and walked out of the elevator and out of the building towards her car.

Eddie stood their watching her and smiled. ''I'm definitely going to do that, Miss Loren Tate.'' Eddie whispered and walked towards his own car and headed home.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thanks for the amazing reviews! If you have any ideas or suggestions for this story you can PM me and i'll look if it can be used. I'm really sorry if my English isn't that good but that's all schools fault because my teacher is b to the oring.

* * *

Eddie's alarm went off and he groaned. He rolled over to the left side and hit the button. He stood up and he made a sandwich. He looked at the clock and he sighed. He need to be in the office in an half hour. He hopes he runs in to Loren again. He walked upstairs and he goes in the shower. After 15 minutes he was done with everything. He took his keys and his phone started ringing. He saw that it was Jake, his manager and he sighed. He decided to pick up.

**Jake:** Eduardo! Can you do something for me before you get to the office?  
**Eddie:** Yeah sure, what do you need?  
**Jake:** I need Loren, she didn't show up and i can't leave right now. Can you maybe go to her apartment? It is in the same building as yours.  
**Eddie:** What? She lives in the same building? Since when does Loren Tate live in the Sierra Towers? But which door number does she lives?  
**Jake:** What's up with the questions Eduardo? She lives above you.  
**Eddie: **Okay i'll look for her, bye Jake.  
**Jake:** Thanks Eduardo, i own you!

Eddie laughed and ended the call. He walked to the elevator and he walks towards her door. He knocked 3 times and nothing happens. He rattled the heck and it was open. He walked inside and he looked around. He saw someone with long brown hair towards her waist laying on her stomach on the floor in pink Hello Kitty pajamas and chestnut classic short uggs.

He chuckled. ''Loren?'' He asked and he heard her groan.

''Yes what do you need, person?'' She asked.

He smirked. ''You, to go to the studio.''

She was still laying on her stomach. ''I don't want to go, i'm tired.''

''Do you want the easy way or hard way, miss Tate?''

''The sleep way.'' She said.

He chuckled. ''You asked for it.'' He stooped and he swung her over his shoulder. He didn't care that she was still wearing her pajamas and he looked around and saw her notebook. He took it and her keys to lock the door. He walked to the elevator.

''I want to lay on the floor, this isn't comfortable.''

He walked out of the elevator and Jeffrey started laughing.

''Hello Mr. Duran and Mrs. Tate.'' Jeffrey said.

Loren opened her eyes. ''Mr. Duran? How do you mean?'' She looked at his hair and she stroke it.

''It's really soft like everyone says. Oh yeah, Hi Eddie.'' She said and closed her eyes again.

''Hi sleepyhead, why where you sleeping on the floor?'' He walked outside the building and he was surrounded by Paparazzi. He started running to his car and he put Loren down in the passenger seat. He walked to the drivers seat and sat down. He started the car and he drove towards Madsen Management.

''I just crashed there down, i was working on my music till the sun came up.'' Loren said.

''Oh, Maybe you should ask your father some advice about how to work 24/7.'' Eddie said.

Loren chuckled. ''Yeah i should.'' She said smiling and she felt her phone buzzing in her pajama pants. She looked down and saw that she was wearing her Hello Kitty pajama and her eyes grew wide.

''No no no no, why am i wearing this!?'' Loren said.

''Don't worry, the whole world have seen it by now.'' Eddie said.

Loren rolled her eyes. ''Why weren't i wearing shorts and a tank-top last night?'' She muttered.

They pulled the car in the parking lot and Eddie opened the door for Loren. She took her notebook and smiled at him. They walked together inside the building. They stepped into the elevator and Loren took a deep breath. She stepped out of the elevator and walked to Jake's office.

''I'm-''

''Why are you late, Loren Elizabeth Tate!? I'm really disappointed!'' Jake screamed.

''Can you stop screaming? I've got an killer headache! But what i wanted to say i'm really sorry and this is really the last time that i'll be late. Something happened last night and than i got a lot of inspiration and i wrote a lot of songs the whole night and morning and than i crashed down on the floor. I'm really really really really sorry.'' She said.

''Apology accepted because you wrote songs last night. But let this be the last time or there will be consequences. And what do you mean with something happened yesterday?'' Jake said.

''Yes i know dad and Cameron came last night and it's the same bull but now he told me that she forced herself on him. Last time he told me that he was drunk and the time before he told me that he was drugged. He can't even remember his own lies, that lying cheater. But enough about him, i want to record one song today.'' She looked in her notebook.

''You don't have to be strong, Loren. You can cry, crying isn't bad.'' Jake said.

Loren nodded and bit her lower lip. ''I know, i already did yesterday. But however, what do you think about this song?'' She said and pointed to her songbook and Jake read it.

''This is going to be a hit! Let go right away. Eduardo, you coming?'' Jake asked and Eddie nodded.

They walked to the other side of the building and she was talking with the band. After an half hour they where done and she walked to the mic. Jake gave her a signal and she stuck her thumb in the air.

_You had it all_  
_The day you told me_  
_Told me you want me_  
_I had it all_  
_But let you fool me_  
_Fool me completely_  
_I was so stupid_  
_To give you all my attention_  
_Cause the way you played me_  
_Exposed your true intention_

_One day i'll have you begging on your knees for me_  
_One day i'll have you crawling like a centipede_  
_You mess with me_  
_And mess with her_  
_So I'll make sure you get what you deserve_  
_One day you'll b begging on your knees for me_

_So watch your back_  
_Cause you don't know when or where I could get you_

_I set the trap and when I am done_  
_You will know what I have been through_  
_Oh, mister player do you feel like a man now_  
_I bet that you are nervous cause this song makes you freak out_

_One day I'll have you begging on your knees for me_  
_One day I'll have you crawling like a centipede_  
_You mess with me_  
_And mess with her_  
_So I'll make sure you get what you deserve_  
_One day you'll begging on your knees for me_

_I know I'm being bitter_  
_But I'm gonna drive you under_  
_Cause you just don't, don't_  
_Don't deserve a happy ever after_  
_Cause of what you did to me_  
_After you told me_  
_You never felt that way_  
_And it's only just a game_

_You had it all_

_One day I'll have you begging on your knees for me_  
_One day I'll have you crawling like a centipede_  
_You mess with me_  
_And mess with her_  
_So I'll make sure you get what you deserve_  
_One day you'll begging on your knees for me_

__She finished and the band cheered. She smiled and hugged her band members and than she hugged Jake and Eddie.

''Thank you, but i'm heading home if that's okay with you?'' Loren asked and Jake nodded. ''Thanks, Eddie will you drive me?''

''Sure, lets go. Bye Jake.'' Eddie said and they walked to his car. He opened the door again and they where driving home. She looked at her phone and she was looking at the TMZ headline.

_''Rockstars Eddie Duran and Loren Tate, dating?''  
_

She sighed and she saw the pictures of Eddie carrying Loren on his shoulder, Eddie opening the door for her and the two of them smiling at each other. They pulled in to the parking lot before the Sierra Towers building. Eddie opened the door again.

''Thank you for the ride, Eddie.'' Loren said and she hugged him. They walked inside and got in the elevator.

''Eh, Loren?'' Eddie said and he rubbed the back of his neck with his right hand.

''Yes Eddie?'' Loren asked.

''Will you go out with me for dinner tonight?'' Eddie asked.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I'm trying my best to upload everyday but i don't know if i can do that when school starts again but i'll try my best. I have an idea for another story but i already have two. So maybe i'll start it as soon as this one is done. And i'm writing a One Shot, It's based on a song. But i really hate one shots because sometimes they're really good and than you want more and that's really asdfghjklseisodkeksoowmsklsks. I know you all feel me, white model chick. Ok i'm done.

* * *

Loren looked at Eddie and smiled. ''Yeah sure.''

Eddie returned the smile. ''Okay, i'll pick you up at 7.'' The elevator doors opened and Eddie steps out on the 5th floor. ''Bye Loren.''

The doors closed. ''Bye Eddie.''

Eddie opened the door smiling and regretted walking in his own apartment. ''Why are you here?'' Eddie asked.

''Eddie before you push me out, i love you and please listen to me-''

''Are you going to talk about the same crap like always. Tyler forced himself on you and he blackmailed you. I don't care what he did because i'm done with you. Even if i didn't caught you with Tyler, we wouldn't last.'' Eddie said.

''Oh so that's how you're treating your fiance?'' Chloe asked.

Eddie started laughing. ''Are you delusional? We aren't together for 3 months! And why are you still wearing that ring?''

Chloe smiled and looked at her left hand. ''Because we are going to get married.''

''You need help, Chloe.''

''Yes help with the wedding, i want a long dress and my hair-''

Eddie walked to the door. ''Out now before i'll call security to throw you out and get a restraining order. Give me my key back.''

Chloe walked out of the door and handed him his key. Eddie took of her ring and closed and locked the door.

''We are not going to get married without a ring.'' Eddie smiled proudly and walked to the window and throw the ring out.

He walked upstairs to get ready for his date. After an hour he saw it was almost 7 and he walked to the elevator and to the 6th floor. He knocked on the door.

The door swung open. ''Hi Eddie.''

Eddie looked at her in awe. ''Hi Loren, you look gorgeous.''

Loren blushed and smiled. ''Thank you handsome.'' She closed the door and stepped outside. She locked it and walked with Eddie in the elevator. They where greeted by Jeffrey and they walked to Eddie's car and headed to rumor. They where meeted by the paparazzi and they walked inside. After 3 hours they got back home and Eddie walked with her to her apartment.

Eddie stood closer to her. ''I really enjoyed our date.'' He leaned in.

Loren leaned in closer as well. ''Yeah me too.''

Their lips almost touched and the door swung open. They pulled away and Eddie and Loren blushed.

''Did i just ruin a moment? Oh my god Eddie Duran!'' Melissa cleared her throat. ''Okay since Loren there doesn't introduce me, i'll. I'm the fabulous Melissa Sanders. But you can call me Mel.'' She smiled.

Eddie nervously touched the back of his neck. ''Nice to meet you, Mel. But i should go.'' He pressed the elevator button. ''Thanks for the date tonight, i really liked it. I hope we can do it sometime again?'' He stepped in.

''Me too, goodnight Eddie.'' Loren said.

Eddie sighed and he unlocked the door. He walked inside and he turned on the lights. He threw his keys at the piano and he turned around and saw Ian sitting on the couch.

He was shocked. ''Damn Ian, why didn't you turn on the lights or call me that you where here?''

Ian looked at him with an serious face. ''Well well, isn't it Wife stealer Duran.''

* * *

oh oh Ian. HAHAHHAHAAHAHHA Melissa bad timing Sanders.

I'm really really really really really really sorry that it isn't long and that i skipped their first date but my best friend is here and we're watching nsn. the feels asdfghjkl. But maybe i'll upload tomorrow a extra long chapter.


End file.
